goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Scenes from Skeens Draws an Ugly Picture of Miss Finster and Gets Grounded
Miss Finster came back to the classroom. Miss Finster: Okay, class. I'm back. Have you finished drawing all the pictures? Clyde: Yes, we certainly did. Miss Finster: Well, show me some pictures! Skeens: Right, time to show Miss Finster a picture! Hahahahahaha! Then Skeens and the other 5th Graders showed Miss Finster the pictures, and now Skeens was showing Miss Finster an ugly picture of her. Miss Finster: What's that? Then Miss Finster was horrified, and she had seen an ugly picture of her that was drawn by Skeens. Some of the good 5th Graders were horrified, and the naughty 5th Graders Lawson, Gelman, Mundy, Lazy Kid, Sue Bob Murphy, Kurst the Worst, Clyde Philmore, Chucko Kowalski, Jocko, Koreo, Buster, Cheay and Eddie laughed. Miss Finster was furious and she threw a meltdown. Miss Finster: Oooooooooooooooooooooh! Skeens, how dare you draw an ugly picture of me?! You know it's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Skeens went out of the classroom on the way to Principal Prickly's office, crying and taking his picture with him. Skeens: Nnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Mundy: Hahahaha! That's funny! Lawson: Yeah, funny! Funny! Gelman: Look at Miss Finster! Sue Bob: She looks ugly to all of us! Chucko: Yeah! This is funny! Clyde: She's ugly! She's an ugly old woman! Chucko: Yeah, quite ugly! Lazy Kid; Yeah, quite ugly. Jocko: What an ugly woman she is! Koreo: Yeah, we may draw ugly pictures of her! Buster: Yeah, that's cool! Cheay: She may ugly sharp teeth! Eddie: Yeah, we can hang all the ugly pictures of Miss Finster all over the class! Lawson and all his friends were laughing their heads off at Miss Finster. Miss Finster: That's enough, all of you! Don't keep making fun of me! Do I like ugly to all of you, miscreants?! Lawson: Yes you do! Hahahaha! Gelman: Yeah, you just whomp! Hahahahaha! Lawson and all his friends kept on laughing, and this was too much for Miss Finster to bear. Miss Finster threw a meltdown. Miss Finster: ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT, ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF THE CLASSROOM NOW! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GET OUT! OUT! OUT! NOW! So Lawson and all his friends left the classroom, and then Miss Finster calmed down and explained to the good 5th Graders. Miss Finster: (coldly) Okay, the rest of you. You can go now. I'm having a meltdown today. So the good 5th Graders left the classroom, and Miss Finster was in a bad mood. Meanwhile, Skeens entered Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: So, Skeens? What brings you here? Skeens: Uh, I drew an ugly picture of Miss Finster. Here's an ugly picture of Miss Finster I have to show you. So Skeens showed Principal Prickly the ugly picture of Miss Finster, and Principal Prickly was shocked. Then Principal Prickly was very upset and annoyed with Skeens. Principal Prickly: Skeens, how dare you draw an ugly picture of Miss Finster?! You know it's very rude and disrespectful! And you know drawing an ugly picture of Miss Finster is a very bad thing to do that! This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We don't draw ugly pictures of any teachers in school! You see drawing ugly pictures of teachers undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you are suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! And take your ugly picture with you! Then Skeens went home in disgrace, taking his ugly picture with him. CAST Brian as Skeens Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Eric as Lawson and Mundy Joey as Gelman Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Duncan as Lazy Kid Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Steven as Clyde Philmore, Buster and Eddie Paul as Jocko Joey as Koreo and Chucko Kowalski Dave as Cheay Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Grounded Stuff